


A Million Tomorrows

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Fruit, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me," Mary said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, prompt: trust

"Trust me," Mary said, looping the long nylon cord around her wrists behind her back. Not too tight, not loose enough to wriggle free, Toshiko tested them. Her heart began pounding, sense-memories of UNIT, of the villagers, and Mary placed her hand in the hollow between Tosh's breasts, over her heart.

"It's going to be all right," she soothed, kissing Tosh's neck. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't … I'm not into bondage," Tosh said, stumbling over the words.

"Think of it as letting me take care of you. Nobody's taken care of you for a long time, have they?"

Tosh's thoughts settled on wounds old and new. "No."

"Just say the word, and we can be done this." Mary leaned in, lips against Tosh's ear. "Please say yes."

Tosh nodded, not trusting her voice. When the blindfold came, she gasped, but held still as Mary tightened the knot. There was an edge of light, nothing she could see by.

"Stay." A minute passed. Tosh had time to wonder, time to think, and this wasn't about thinking. The bed dipped and she smelled Mary's clean hair against her nose as warm lips touched her cheek. "Good. Now open your mouth."

Tosh swallowed, and then obeyed. Something gentle, bumpy, sweet, wet pushed past her lips, and she licked. The flavour tingled her tongue. "Take a bite." Tosh bit down, and the sweet flesh of the strawberry burst into her mouth, soaked in the champagne Mary had dipped it in before feeding her. She chewed her bite, wondering if she looked ridiculous. "You look amazing," said Mary, and she rubbed the raw inside of the berry over Tosh's lips like gloss, then took her time licking the sweetness away. Her tongue slipped into Tosh's mouth.

The next berry was dipped in chocolate. Mary rubbed juice and syrup over Tosh's left breast, then cleaned it off, avoiding the nipple no matter how Tosh squirmed. "Tease," Tosh breathed, and Mary laughed. She popped the berry into Tosh's mouth, encouraged her to chew, then kissed her as she tried to swallow. It was messy, and delicious, and weird, and Tosh's head swam from lack of oxygen and excess of delight.

Mary drew another berry up from Tosh's navel, up her torso, up her chin, brushing across her mouth. Tosh was ready for this game, but as she went to nip, Mary pulled it away. "Not yet. I have to dip it first."

The strawberry travelled down her body again. Tosh shivered, arms aching against the cords. Mary's mouth pressed unexpectedly against her throat as the berry slid between Tosh's legs and into her folds. The berry's cold, rough skin brushed exactly where she wanted.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do. You. Trust. Me."

"Yes!" Her shout rattled the window.

The neighbours would hear. Everyone would hear. She didn't care.

Mary pushed the strawberry against her, and slipped two perfect fingers inside, and Tosh trusted her completely.


End file.
